


Passion Play

by Claire



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-03
Updated: 2008-02-03
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: Every beat of the drum through him is calling Evan's name.





	Passion Play

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the Ultravox song We Came To Dance.

Radek laughs as he watches the sparks spiral into the night air, the flames reflecting in the darkness. Hands reach out, spinning him around, as the Hadesh weave around him. He can't tell who the hands belong to, the masks everyone is wearing combining with the night and the wine to create a veneer of anonymity.

A hand slips into his as he's pulled into another dance, the blue feathers covering his partner's face moving as she laughs. Radek's almost sure the woman behind the mask is the Hadesh elder, but the image he has of her, mindful and regal as she invited them to stay for the festival, bears no resemblance to the carefree form now moving away from him.

The heavy drum of the music reverberates through the air, through his body in a rush of blood as his heart beats in time.

Another pair of hands sweep over him, moving into a careful rhythm as a body presses against him. And he doesn't need to look to know who it is, doesn't need to wonder whose face is behind the mask.

"Evan."

The name escapes his lips with a smile.

"You were expecting someone else?" The words are a murmur, hot against his neck and carried on a haze of wine.

"Maybe."

But the reply Evan gives is lost as fingers curl around Radek's, pulling him out of the throng of bodies, away from the mass of people and towards the edge of the forest.

And Radek's pretty sure he should stop this, that they don't do this offworld, but the taste of wine is still on his lips and the heat from the fire is still on his skin, and every beat of the drum through him is calling Evan's name.

Evan leads him a small way into the forest, still close enough to the village to hear the music, to see the light of the flame rising into the sky.

He barely has time to stop, to keep himself from crashing into Evan, before hands are pushing him against a tree, before lips are on his, steady and insistent.

They kiss for long moments before Evan pulls away, a beat passing before he drops to his knees, leaning forward to press his cheek against the bulge in Radek's BDUs as his fingers move to release Radek's straining cock to the air.

Raising a hand to his face, Evan's fingers move to grip the purple and blue feathers fanned across his cheeks until Radek catches them in his own grasp.

"Leave it on."

Evan nods, his fingers dropping as he moves forward, enveloping Radek's cock in wet heat.

His head falling back against the tree, Radek moans as Evan's tongue swipes over his cock, chased by the soft, barely-there touch of the feathers on the mask. Fingers reach up to cup his balls and roll them gently in their grip as teeth scrape carefully along his shaft, the bark of the tree scratching against his back where his t-shirt has ridden up. Evan's hair is soft under his touch and Radek can feel the orgasm building in him, can feel his fingers tighten on Evan's scalp, tugging sharply as Evan pulls back, the cool air that hits Radek's cock sending a shiver through him.

"No--" And Radek tells himself the word isn't whimper.

Evan pulls the mask off as he stands, hand going into a pocket before slapping something into Radek's hand. "Fuck me," he murmurs as Radek's fingers close around the tube he's now holding.

Radek's own mask joins Evan's on the ground as their lips meet briefly before, "Against the tree," as his hands move to Evan's BDUs.

He feels the grin against his lips before Evan is moving, his hands joining Radek's in dragging the BDU's over his hips and exposing his ass to the air. Snapping open the tube with his teeth, Radek squeezes some of the lube onto his fingers.

"Come on, Radek. Just do-- Jesus!"

Evan's words cut off as Radek's fingers press into him, Evan's body closing tightly around him even though this isn't the first time they've done this, isn't the first time Radek's fingers have been buried deep inside.

"Yes?" Innocent and light, even if the edges of his smirk bleed through into his voice.

"Bastard." Evan's tone all heat and want with the undertones of begging that Radek can never give a name to.

"Ah, milenka, you love me really," Radek says softly as his fingers withdraw, leaving Evan empty for only a brief moment before they're replaced, but he doesn't expect Evan to answer. He can't speak himself, all thoughts of speech chased from him by Evan's body holding him tightly, vice-like grip of heat and need urging him to drive in deeper, further.

His fingers curling around Evan's hip, Radek nudges himself in deeper until he's resting flush against Evan's ass, tight heat surrounding him.

Evan pushes back against him. "Move," he urges. "Come on, Radek."

"Are you--" Because Radek hadn't used more than two fingers and the small amount of lube he'd managed to squeeze out before the need to be buried in Evan's body won.

"Yes, yes I am," Evan assures him. "Just-- move."

Tightening his fingers on Evan's hip, Radek withdraws slowly, feeling Evan clinging to him as he pulls out until only the head of his cock is still seated inside.

"Now?" he asks, voice shaking slightly with the effort of holding back, of not plunging into the heat beckoning him.

"Now." The agreement is more plea than capitulation.

Pushing forward, Radek sinks back inside in one thrust, Evan welcoming him with a gasp.

Almost losing himself in the tight furnace that surrounds him, Radek reaches out and grasps Evan's hand where it's pressed against the tree, twining their fingers together. Moving their linked hands down, he wraps their fingers around Evan's hard cock, stripping it in time with his thrusts.

_tightheatwantneed_ force him to move faster, harder, skin sliding against skin and balls slapping against Evan's flesh as they move together.

"Evan--" Radek tightens his grip on Evan's cock, squeezing Evan's fingers.

"God, Radek--" The words drop from Evan's lips as his free hand moves back to grasp at Radek, his breath ragged as he pushes back.

Moving his hand from Evan's hip, Radek captures the fingers reaching for him in a tight grip. "Come on, Evan," he whispers, leaning forward and nipping at Evan's ear. "Come for me."

Evan stiffens as Radek bites at his ear, muscles rippling over Radek's cock as he comes, liquid heat running over their joined fingers.

Radek's hips snap forward as Evan clamps down on his cock, pulling his own orgasm from him. Biting into Evan's shoulder, Radek muffles the yell that rises in his throat in Evan's flesh, having no desire to bring the rest of the team, hopefully still dancing with the Hadesh, running. Emptying himself into his lover, Radek slumps forward, resting against Evan's back and feeling the vibrations running through the other man.

"What?" Radek's voice is heavy, but he still wants to know why Evan is laughing.

"And you always said harvest festivals were boring."


End file.
